Weren't We Just Friends?
by Soul of Dark and Soul of Light
Summary: Liz tells Maka some information that might be... interesting... Soul tells Liz a secret even though he knows she might not keep it. SoMa based on something that happened to me! Please read and review and tell me if I should keep going. Might add TsuStar. AU!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, hi! Soul of Dar here! **

**So I came up with this fanfic after a friend told me my crush like me a little! –squeals- I KNOW! **

**I'm starting to fangirl again….**

**So going back to the fanfict, I'll try to make it AWESOME and cute, also I might make slight changes about what my friend said to me and what happens next. **

**I hope you really really like it and please enjoy. **

**Also I'll try to upload every week/weekend since I have projects to make…**

**Title: So I haven´t thought of one sooooo…. Ummm it wil be… **

**Weren't we just friends? **

**Title: Weren´t We Just Friends? **

**Author: Soul of Dark**

"**what characters say"**

**(what characters think) **

**AAAAAAAND ON WITH THE STORY I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED TO MEEEEEE. **

**Sorry about that –sweat drops anime style-**

**Maka POV**

Liz was dragging me to the forest like part of the school, after class, I don't really know why but she did.

When we arrived Patti was there as well giggling like crazy, well she does that all the time…

"Soul likes you!" Liz practically screamed with a wide smile while I blink twice and my mouth fell to the ground.

Liz, Patti and Tsubaki knew that I fell for Soul for a while now, but I never ever expected something like this!

"H-how?" was the only thing I could say since I was shocked.

"you heard her hahahahaha" said Patti giggling at my reaction, I turned my attention to Liz and she nodded.

"Remember the day you didn´t wanted to play basketball and you left with Tsubaki?" she asked and I nodded "well…"

**Liz POV**

**~Flashback~ **

We were at the basketball court talking as Soul watch Maka walk away with Tsubaki.

"Why don't you two date already?" Said Kid with a slight annoyed tone in his voice.

"Ya it's not good to keep your God waiting NYAHAHHAHAHA"

"Yeah you look good together" I said as he blushed slightly

"Hehehe Soul's blushing!" Patty teased

"Not cool guys, not cool"

After that we played a while more until…

"Oi, Liz I'm going to buy a water bottle, care to join me?"

As the good friend I am I joined him and as we were walking he said

"It's not like I don't want to date Maka she's cute and all but… I don't like her a LOT I mean I like her but not a lot, what should I do?" he asked, his cool façade off.

I smiled at him.

"You should ask her out when you like her more, or when you think it's time, no rushing things, 'kay?"

He smirked at me and say thanks while we kept walking and talk about other things…

**~End of Flashback~**

**Maka's POV**

After Liz told me everything I kept processing what she said while she kept smiling and Patti kept laughing at my face.

Then I smiled like a fool.

I squealed and so did Liz and Patti.

"REALLY?!"

"YES!"

I started jumping up and down with Patti.

Suddenly I heard Soul's voice behind us.

"Have you finished or do I have to wait another hour to have dinner?" he said, his cool façade up.

I turned to him and smiles warmly before saying.

"We can go now if you like, what do you want for dinner?" I said as I hugged Liz and Patti as goodbye and started walking towards him.

"Pasta would be good ya know?" I rolled my eyes at him as he put his arm around my shoulders and smirked.

"Typical Soul, anyways we need to go to the grocery store then."

"Okay."

**Soul's POV **

I turned my head to see Liz winking at me while giving me a sly grin and Patti giggling like crazy while doing some kissing faces.

I smirked at them and shook my head turning back at Maka who was talking about some book she wanted.

**A/N: Did you like it? Please let me know in the reviews!**

**As I said, I did some changes were Liz tells Maka but it's mostly what happened to me so thanks for reading I really appreciate it and hope you like it while it continues. **

**Thanks for taking time to read, here have a cookie.**

**See you next week, Soul of Dark**


	2. Sad memories, good friend

**A/N: HI HI! **

**I'm sorry for not posting before but my dear friend Soul of Light didn't tell me how to upload new chapters -.-' **

**Anyways hope you like it and please read and review!**

**I'll post another chapter today! Yippy!**

**Title:** **Sad memories, good friend**

**Weren't We Just Friends?**

**Title: Weren't We Just Friends?**

**Author: Soul of Dark**

**"what characters say"**

**(what characters think)**

**Maka POV:**

I remember he was at our house, we talked for what seem like hours, then he said "first of all" and suddenly he gave me a kiss on the cheek and carried me bridal style.

He took me to the sofa and then said

"-Maka- I..."

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

My alarm clock started sounding and I threw it across the room and came back to reality, where again we're just friends.

After that I curled up in a ball after processing the dream and lazily stood up and went to take a bath taking with me my towel and my clothes.

After I got cleaned up and changed I headed to make breakfast.

"'Morning Maka" said a lazy Soul waving and coming out of his room.

"Good morning Soul" I said while smiling I served breakfast and we ate quietly.

When we finished I went to wash my teeth while he put the dishes in the sink to wash them later.

I came out o the bathroom to see Soul sitting in the sofa watching TV.

"I'm going to the park"

"Mhm" he answered so I took my keys and went out without a word.

Once I arrived to the park I went straight to the swings and sat there thinking about Soul, and stuff.

I sat there for what seem like hours.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back taking a deep breath thinking about Mama.

"Oi, what you think you're doing?" Came a husky voice behind me I opened my eyes to see Soul leaning over me looking straight in my eyes.

I blushed madly and answered

"Nothing, just getting away from my problems"

"... You were thinking about your mother and why she left, right?"

"..." I looked down, he knew me to well.

He sat in the swing next to me in silence and we stayed like that for a while until I spoke.

"Will you leave me like she did?" I asked barely louder than a whisper turning to him, tears threatening to escape my eyes.

"You know I would never do that" and with that he hugged me.

Tears started to stream down my face as I hugged him tighter and he pulled me closer to him whispering soothing words into my ear. When I stopped crying he let go and carried me piggy back back to our home, when we arrived he took me to the sofa and I realized it was time for dinner.

"What do you want for dinner?" I looked at him confused

"But it's my turn to cook"

"But it's not cool to leave it up to your partner who is in a bad time.

What do you want for dinner?" He answered smirking cockily and I smiled as a thanks.

"Whatever you like"

"You're so stubborn sometimes" he said as he walked over the kitchen to prepare dinner.

**A/N: I hoñe you liked it and pleaseeeeeee review**

**-whispers- next chapter will be about something that actually happened to me!**

**BAAAACK ON THE STORY **

**Please review and wait for more!**


	3. Lazy Day, a Basketball Game and a BET!

**A/N: HEY! Long time we don´t see each other sorry please forgive me! Please accept my apologies here have a cookie and I'll make 2 Christmas specials! Hey that's not a bad idea….**

**Anyways on with the new chapter!**

"**What characters say"**

**Maka's POV**

At school I was with Soul leaning against our desk since the teacher didn't come I remember the day before, when Soul comforted me and look at him, he was watching how Black Star was about step on the teachers desk, Tsubaki telling him to come back, Kid having a symmetry attack while Liz and Patty tried to make him calm down, well just Liz since Patty was laughing her head off.

I turned to him and said

"Thank you, about yesterday, I mean" he turned to me with a warm smile

"No problem, cool guys are always there to help their cool partners" he said, his smile widening.

I hugged him as he wrapped his arms around me. When we let go I link my arm with his as he laughed at how Black Star fell straight on his face and Kid telling him he was an 'asymmetric monkey'.

I then put my head in his shoulder and I was surprised he said nothing and smiled. I smiled too.

~Time Skip~

We were lying in the couch listening to music, he was playing the rhythm by tapping lightly his finger to my head. Both with closed eyes.

It had been a long day of school and we were both exhausted.

After a while I fell asleep.

**Soul's POV**

I turned to look at Maka, I was about to ask what she wanted for dinner until I realized she was fast asleep.

I smiled to my self looking at her sweetly.

"You're too cute"

She smiled lightly, as if she could see me I was going to kiss her forehead until-

"YAHOO I INVITE YOU MORTALS TO PLAY BASKETBALL WITH ME NYAHAHAHAHA" yelled Black Star as he put the door down.

"I'm sorry!" Came Tsubaki after him, waking Maka up and with a deadly glare she stood up grab a dictionary and-

"MAKAAAAA CHOOOOOP" it came crashing against Black Star's head.

I chuckled at this, Tsubaki had a sweat drop and Maka was telling Tsubaki to come in and take some tea or something.

I walked to Black Star and he started teasing.

"So I saw you were all cuddly NYAHAHAHAHHAA"

"Shut up will ya? Not cool man"

"I YOUR GOD GIVES YOU TE PERMISSION TO DATE-" I quickly put my hand over his mouth for Maka not to hear.

"Shut up you idiot!" I said angrily

"Anyways why are you here?" Maka asked as she came back with Tsubaki

"To tell you we are going to play basketball. Two against two, since Kid has to study for his test"

"Sorry but I'm not going" Maka said

"Excuse ME, I told you you were GOING to play, it isn't optional" Black Star answered and with that I took Maka by the waist and put her in mu shoulder, carrying her to the basketball pit.

**Maka POV**

I blushed as red as a tomato when he carried me.

Black Star was snickering since he knew I liked Soul and Tsubaki smiled happily.

When we arrived he put me down and I lost balance and he grab me by the waist so I didn't fall.

"Let's make this more interesting. If I lose I'll tell the person I like that I like her," said Black Star "But if YOU lose you'll go on a date" he finished smirking as my mouth hung open.

"Deal" said Soul, smirking.

They shook hands and the game started.

~Time Skip~

We lost the game and as we were walking down the road in an awkward silence Soul broke the ice.

"So, um, where do you wanna go to have dinner ya know, with the date and everything..." He trailed off.

"What about this cafe that just opened?"

"Are you kidding?!" He said, his eyes wide "it's your first date and you want to go to a cafe?!" He said as we arrived at our apartment.

I looked down in embarrassment he was right but I didn't want him to spend lots of money on me.

"It's just... I don't want you to spend a lot of money on me..."

"You've got to be kidding, look I'll choose the place, you dress up and get ready" and with that he took the phone and went into his room.

**A/N: Please don't hate for the cliffhanger. I'll go on vacation next week so I'll try to update soon. **

**Please Review I love you dear readers and pretty please tell me advises for my friend zone!**

**Next time I'll put what I found out. **

**See you next week, Soul of Dark.**


	4. The Date and a Kiss!

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry but I couldn't wait to upload this chapter I NEEDED to post it.**

**I hope you like it and please leave reviews and thanks to all of you who left reviews, I really appreciate it and please tell if you like it or not. **

**On with the story…. **

**Maka POV**

I came out of my room after I got my teeth washed, dressed and put a little make up on.

My dress was black and it came to my ankles, my hair in it usual pigtails but with ribbons and some small heels shoes**(A/N: what they wear in the piano room).**

I just put on some mascara and a light pink lip-gloss.

Soul had told me it was a fancy place so that's when I decided what to wear, I looked myself in the mirror and wondered if I looked good enough for the place, since I didn't know where we were going.

I put on a perfume which Tsubaki had given to me for my birthday, it smelled like vanilla and flowers.

When I came out I saw Soul waiting patiently for me at the door and when he noticed my presence he smirked, he was in the tuxedo I loved, the one with the stripes and a shirt with a tie. He looked really nice.

"You look beautiful" I blushed furiously at that, he was smiling warmly at me.

"You don't look bad yourself, you know?" I said looking at him. He smirked and we went outside, we started walking to the place side by side until we arrived to a street full of teenagers waiting to enter a club. Some guys looked at me, which made Soul walk behind me and put his arms around my shoulder while walking, giving them a death glare.

Once we arrived there a waitress took us to a table which was outside in the balcony with a beautiful sight of Death City, with all the lights turn on it looked just beautiful.

"Like the view?" I turned around to see Soul leaning his head in his palm with a soft smile in his face looking me warmly, I blushed lightly.

"It looks beautiful…"

"Just like you." When he said that I could feel my face heating up, I probably looked like a cherry, I thought.

Just then the waiter arrived with the menus, asking what we wanted to drink, I asked for a lemonade and Soul ordered a soda.

We talked all night long and when we finished we went to the park, Soul was just as before, walking behind me with his arms around my shoulders, like blocking me from the cold. I smiled happily.

We stopped where the fountain was, at the middle of the park, and sat on one of the benches like we do when he comes with me to read. The only difference was that he had his arm around my shoulders.

I leaned against his shoulder and he put his head above mine.

We stayed like that until I lifted my head to look at him, and he did the same.

We looked into each others eyes. We leaned in, slowly, and I started closing my eyes and felt his hand in the back of my head, playing slightly with my hair, and when we were about to close the gap between us when…

"GET AWAY FROM MY MAKA YOU OCTOPUS HEAD!"

We jumped away from each other, startled. I turned around to see my Papa running toward us.

Soul stood up quickly and took my hand and we both started to run, laughing, the kiss soon forgotten.

When we arrived at our apartment we looked at each other both laughing, when we stopped laughing I hugged him and we immediately put his arms around me.

When we broke apart I went to my room to get the make up off and put my pajamas on and wash my teeth.

I came out of my room to see Soul in his own pajamas, watching TV.

I joined him and rested my head in his shoulder, he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

It soon got late and he went for some blankets and pillows and turned off the TV and lights.

We cuddled and soon fell asleep.

That night I dreamed about the kiss we almost had.

**A/N: AHAH! You didn't expect that, did you? Heheh don't kill me! enjoyed writing this chapter I hope you really liked it, next one will be a Christmas special so I hope you like and enjoy it as much as I do and thanks all of you who favorite my story and as author I really appreciate it and hope you will stay with me until the end of this story (I'll try to make it long tell how long you want it in the reviews!). **

**And see you next time my little dark souls! **


	5. Christmas Eve, Gifts and Mistletoe!

**A/N: Hi! Soul of Dark here! So this one is a Christmas Special because I love Christmas specials! **

**So I hope you like it and later today I'll upload the other one I have here… **

**Anyways I hope you like this chapter!**

"**what characters say"**

**(what characters think)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I wish I did **

**Maka's POV**

Months have passed since the date Soul and I had, now it was Christmas eve, and we never came to that topic again, of course we now cuddle a lot but nothing more, like it never happened.

It was kind of relieving but I wish the kiss had happened, anyways today we're going to exchange presents in Kid's house so I'm looking for some gifts for the girls, I already got the ones for the guys, and was also looking for something to wear to the party at Kid's house.

When I got the present for the girls I was looking for a dress and I found one that fit me.

I bought it and went home to wrap the presents carefully so they wouldn't break since they were some delicate things.

Once I finished I decided to read a new book Soul got me. It was adventure and sci-fi so it was pretty cool and I really liked it, it was the 3rd time I read it.

When I finished reading it I decided to start to get ready since the party started at 8:00 (yup, Kid's OCD). Since it was 6:00 I took a quick bath, brushed my teeth and put on my dress and then started doing my hair. **(A/N: the outfit is what Maka wears the night Medusa wakes up the Kishin). **

Once I finished it was 7:30 so I put the gifts in a bag so it was easier to carry them.

Once I came out my room I saw Soul waiting for me by the door, with a bag full of gifts in his hand. He was wearing his black suit with black dress shoes and a white shirt and black tie.

He looked really nice.

He smirked when he noticed that I was staring at him.

"Like what you see?" He said as he came closer and my face heated up.

"Of course not, you idiot!" I said as I Maka chopped him with the book he got me.

"OW! Hey I was going to say that do I like what I see" He said while looking me up and down with a smirk.

My face heated up and I could see how flustered I was and gave him a Maka chop while going to the door.

"Come on! We're going to be late"

"Well how do you expect me to go if you keep making me unconscious?!"

"Shut up!"

After our little fight we went walking to Kid's house with the bag of gifts in our hands. We were walking happily while seeing the kids play in the snow (I know we're in the middle of the desert but it snowed! I don't know how but I'm still happy about it).

Our hands rose and I looked up at him and he smiled warmly at me, took my hand and interlocked our fingers.

I smiled at this, bushing slightly, and looked forward.

~Time Skip~

Once we arrived to Kid's house we saw some of our classmates already there dancing and having drinks.

"HEY! It's not good to keep you GOD waiting! NYAHAHAHA!"

"MAKAAAA CHOP!" I yelled as I threw a book at his head and he fell to the floor with a fountain of blood coming out if his forehead. Tsubaki came running towards Black Star who was currently on the floor. **(A/N: everyone is basically wearing what they wear in the night the Kishin wakes up). **

When the party finished we decided to give the gifts, I received a book from Kid, a picture of all of us with a cute frame from Tsubaki, make-up from Liz, an autograph from Black Star but it was cute since it was a picture of all our friends together, a giraffe from Patty and a bracelet from Soul.

When we were leaving Liz took us a picture and then told us to look up, when we did I realized we were under mistletoe.

I looked at Soul with my face red, he chuckled, and leaned in, kissing me.

I could hear the "aaaaws" from the girls and a 'click' from the camera Liz was holding, I slowly started to kiss back not knowing exactly what to do but I felt Soul smiled into the kiss.

After that we went back to the apartment, holding hands, and falling asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: Did you like?! Well, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did while writing.**

**Merry Christmas! And happy Christmas eve! **

**I have a question for you! What do you think I look like? Please leave an answer in the reviews I'm curious!**

**Bye my lovely Souls of Dark! **

**See you next time!**


	6. An Anniversary and Some Special Gifts

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry but I have been busy with school, and other stuff (fangirling). I'm really really sorry for not updating but really, school sucks! I can't deal with it right now! So, yeah… thanks for keep patience I really do love you. In other news we have a special guest! Please welcome Soul of Light!**

**Soul of light: -awkwardly stands still- My mom says I'm Special.**

**Soul of Dark: -scratches back of neck- Okay then… Should we start now…?**

**Maka's POV:**

Soul and I have been dating for a while now, since the party at Kid's house. We never actually confessed but it just felt so normal for us. It was like it was part of our daily life and that made me really happy. Today is our 2 month anniversary and I'm currently looking for something to give him, I was thinking in giving him a new headband and a new jacket. As I entered the store to buy him a new jacket I noticed a leather one and went straight for it.

After I bought both things, I went home only to find a note that said:

"Meet me in the park"

It was written in black ink and formal handwritten and I immediately knew it was Soul's. I quickly went into my room to change into my usual clothes, and left the apartment with the gifts I had gotten for him.

**~Time skip~**

When I arrived to the park I saw some stick notes in the trunk of some trees, I followed them knowing it was Soul the one who put them because of the things written in them.

When I reached the last note, I saw Soul leaning in a tree waiting patiently for me near a picnic. I started walking towards him and when he noticed my presence he gave me a smile. That smile that makes my knees wobble.

He walked towards me and softly kissed me, as I kissed back we opened our eyes and broke the kiss, then we sat in the blanket in which the picnic basket was set and took the things out.

It was like if we could read our minds, we did everything without saying a thing. When we finished eating he got up, took my hand and whispered to close my eyes, after I did he took my hands and lead me to another place.

I told him, before we left, to take the bag I had taken with me, in which were his presents.

As we kept walking he suddenly let go of my hands and I started worrying until I heard his voice.

"Stand still" I could only nod hoping he could see it, I heard some things moving but didn't take the risk to open my eyes.

As I heard someone coming near me I took a step backwards until I heard Soul chuckle.

"Calm down, it's just me!"

He took my hand and walked a little bit until we stopped and he told me to open my eyes.

The first thing I saw was that the small pond was now reflecting all the fireflies that were flying above it. They were surrounding us, it was beautiful.

He then guided me to where a bench was and sat there for a while with a comfortable silence.

After a while he turned to look at me and I turned to look at him. He handed me a small box with a red ribbon attached to it, I opened it to find a necklace with a small emerald at the middle. It was so beautiful I was in a daze, only to be taken out of it by Soul putting it around my neck.

I took the back in where his gifts were and handed it to him. His face light up when he saw his new jacket and put it on in that exact moment. Then we stayed again in a comfortable silence and I put my head in his shoulder as he put his above mine.

We were there looking at the fireflies and didn't noticed how fast time passed. We walked back home, hand in hand, happily and when we arrived I went to my room to change into my pajamas as he did the same.

When I went outside we put two plates of pasta in front of us and we ate happily after a long day.

When we finished we ended, again, cuddled up in the couch in each other arms not thinking about what would come next. It was just the two of us in this world.

**A/N: I know it´s short but I couldn't think of what to write. Inspiration is failing again because of school… **

**Ugh I'm sorry about the rant but I really can't deal with school right now, with nothing in particular. I'm really sorry again and promise to update when I can! Thank you my souls of dark. **


	7. Meet Up with Friends!

**A/N: HI, HI! –enters in a TARDIS- Soul of Dark here! I came with this idea while I was at school, today I have a question for you! What would you do if your best friend confessed to you? I'm pretty curious ask Soul of Light :P**

**Okay enough of that on with the chapter!**

**Maka's POV**

Today Soul and I decided to have a little meeting with our friends since we starting dating we haven´t been with them for a while even though Tsubaki and Black Star came the other day telling us they started dating! That made me really happy since they have been in love since a while now and it's really nice to know we all are happy.

I changed into my usual clothes and met Soul at the door ready to go. While walking we hold hands and I couldn´t help but smile, little things like this made the butterflies in my stomach dance and smile like a fool.

~Time skip~

After we arrived Soul, Black Star and Kid started playing basket ball and not long after Liz and Patti joined them, well Patti since Liz was counting the scores. Meanwhile I sat with Tsubaki in a little hill that was in front of the basket ball court so we could see them play while talking.

"Hey how have you been with Black Star?" I asked somehow changing the topic.

"Really good I really like him, a lot" she said blushing slightly and looking down with a small in her lips. I smiled at this knowing that she was happy.

"I see you're doing good with Soul, doing something I don't know about?" she said wiggling her eyebrows, suggesting something and I blushed beet red at this.

"W-what?! NO OF COURSE NOT!" I said and by now my face was as red as a mature tomato.

She started laughing her head off which made me more embarrassed and angry, I looked away, concentrating in the guys playing. It seemed that Black Star and Patti were winning against Soul and Kid. I saw the happiness in Soul's eyes and couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same way when he was with me.

Once we got home, Soul headed to the bathroom so he could take a shower and I went to my room to finish a book he had got me a week ago. When I finished reading it was getting late so I thought I should make dinner but when I went outside heading for the kitchen, Soul stopped saying I should get change because we were going out to dinner.

I went into my room and took a white tank top with some lace details which Tsubaki gave me a while ago, with a light blue skirt which look a little like the red one I always wear but this one was like wavy at the end and wasn't checkered. I also took some white flats and let my hair down and when I came out Soul was wearing his usual black jacket he wore since I gave it to him with a white t-shirt and black pants.

We walked down the road hand in hand and arrived to nice place where the tables were outside giving a nice comfy look. We sat down in one table which had a nice view to the park in front of it and when we finished eating we decided to go for a walk in the park.

Lots of lights were in the stores that surrounded the small like plaza, we laid down in the grass and looked at the stars we saw some constellations and when it was too late we went back home, in the way I got cold and Soul put his jacket around my shoulders and put his arm around my shoulders and that make the butterflies in my stomach fly and I rest my head in his shoulder.

When we got home we changed into our pajamas and took some sheets and pillows to the living room and started watching movies with some ice cream.

At some point we fell asleep in each other's arms and I felt like this was paradise not caring about what would happen next or what people thought we were happy and that was what counted, right?

**A/N: You liked it? Just to clarify something, this won't be a lemon I´m 12 okay? Good, tell me what you think about it and when you want it to end I'm currently thinking about making a series of one shots tell what you think and thank you for reading! See you next time my souls of dark! **


End file.
